This application requests partial support for the 1995 FASEB Summer Conference on the RAS Superfamily of GTPases. This conference will be the third to be held on the topic of RAS-like GTPases, and will be at a new site in Snowmass, Colorado, from July 1 - 6, 1995. Previous conferences, at Saxton's River, Vermont, were fully subscribed and proved to be extremely successful and exciting meetings. Many of the past participants have expressed the opinion that this is the one conference in the field that it is essential to attend. The program for the 1995 conference will include 9 platform sessions, two poster sessions and a plenary lecture. Care has been taken to include young scientists in the list of speakers in addition to prominent, established investigators, and additionally to provide an equitable balance of speakers in terms of gender and geographical distribution. Because of the rapid pace of research in this field, several slots are being held open for late-breaking discoveries. The focus of the conference will be on the regulation and function of several classes of small, Ras-like GTPases: RAS, RAC/RHO, RAB, ARF and RAN. It is expected that a number of important new crystal structures will be presented at the meeting.